Neurodegenerative disorders have a significant health and economic impact upon the nation. In recognition of this fact, the Medical College of Georgia has had a long-term goal of recruiting and fostering the growth of a core of neuroscientists on campus so as to advance our understanding of the biological and molecular basis of these critically important disorders. Through strategic planning and strong institutional support, a nucleus of faculty are now in place on campus, which are equipped with a wide array of techniques and models that can be focused on the study of these complex disorders. An eminent scientist, Robert Yu, leads this cadre of neuroscientists. We have now reached the point of growth where the implementation of a NIH-sponsored training grant would be beneficial, not only to the achievement of our research goals, but also on a global scale, to the continued advancement of science through the training of future neuroscientists. Here, we request support for 3 post- and 1 predoctoral trainees, with an emphasis on the recruitment of minority candidates. Each trainee will be mentored by one of the Program faculty, who have extensive experience in training and are nationally recognized. Training will be monitored and guided by weekly lab meetings, and by a Steering Committee composed of the co-investigators. Outside review of the program goals, achievements and progress by eminent neuroscientists will also occur annually. Since clinical and basic neuroscientists are needed in the field, it is the goal of the training program to produce PhDs and MD/PhDs who are well versed in multiple areas related to the study of neurodegenerative diseases and their repair. With strong institutional support, excellent core resources, and an experienced faculty, the key elements are all in place for a strong training program. Support by the NIH would thus help strengthen a neuroscience program that is uniquely positioned to both advance the field of neurodegenerative research and train its future leaders.